jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NocnaFuria1230/Kolejny mój wpis...
Hej, to mój następny wpis, bez nazwy. Nie mam pomysłu na nazwę. No cóż... Czytałam różne wpisy i nie chcę zgapiać, ale coś mnie zmusiło do napisania tego. Będzie to nie zbyt związane z JWS ale nie mogę powiedzieć tego na pewno... *''Czkawka ma 13 lat, a reszta 12'' *''Jest Stoick nie ma Valki'' *''Czkawka nie zna Szczerbatka'' *''Na Berk zabijają smoki '' *''Czkawka ma nogę, A Szczerbatek lotkę'' *''Czkawka jest pośmiewiskiem na Berk'' To tyle, zabieram się do pisania. Mam nadzieję że kto kolwiek to przeczyta... Rozdział 1 Jestem Czkawka, jestem pośmiewiskiem na Berk. Nikt mnie nie lubi, już nie wspominając o szacunku do ,,syna wodza''. Nie mam przyjaciół, no może poza Pyskaczem - Wiking bez nogi i ręki który jako jedyny na wyspie mnie lubi. Pracuję u niego w kuźni... Obudziłem się rano, i poszedłem do kuźni. Z Pyskaczem mamy mase roboty w końcu ,,smoki atakują'' prawie codziennie. Pracowaliśmy kilka godzin, i skończyliśmy. Po pracy chcę iść do lasu, nie wiem czemu. Muszę przejść całą wioskę żeby dostać się do lasu. Oczywiście nie obędzie się bez komętarzy Smarka i reszty... O! Cześć Czkawuniu! Hehe - powiedział Smark Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - powiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do niego, ale usłyszał Bo co? - spytał popychając mnie Bo to! - powiedziałem wnerwiony Schyliłem się i podciołem mu nogi. Coo jak co, może jestem chudy i słaby, ale nie głupi... Leży jak długi... Patrzyli na mnie jak na ducha, poszedłem i zacząłem biec. Dobiegłem do lasu i wspiołem się na najwyszcze drzewo. Lubie to drzewo, moje zdecydowanie ulubione. Widziałem z niego całą wioskę. Zszedłem z drzewa i poszedłem do domu. Wszedłem do wioski i odrazu natknąłem się na bande śmarka. Pobili mnie i powyzywali. Mam ich dość. Nie chcę ich więcej widzieć. Dziś w nocy uciekam z wyspy. Na plaży jest awaryjna łódź... Ominąłem bande i poszedłem do domu. W domu spakowałem do torby wodę, notes i ołówek. Zostawiłem ojcu kartkę. Żeby wiedział. Żeby się cieszył. Tak jak inni... W nocy uciekłem przez ookno... Płynę przez trzy tygodnie, aż wreszcie dotarłem na jakomś wyspę. Zatrzymałem się tam. Nie miałem pojęcia że tam roi się od smoków... Perspektywa Stoicka Gdzie on się jest, Nie ma go od miesiąca. Martwie się, a pyskacz cały czas majaczy... Widać że bardzo go lubił, nie to co reszta.... Nie wiadomo czy jeszcze żyje, straciłem żonę, teraz syna... Perspektywa Czkawki Smoki mnie zaatakowały, obudziłem się w jakiejś jaskini. Zastanawiam się co tu robię, ostatnie co pamiętam to plażę i morze. Do jaskini weszła dziewczyna, trochę młotsza ode mnie. Za nią przyszły smoki... Uwarzaj! Smoki! - krzyknąłem Hihihi, spokojnie, to moi przyjaciele - powiedziała i pokazała smokom że mają usiąść A... ale jak - powiedziałem, chciałem wstać ale tylko jęknąłem z bulu Uważaj, masz zwichniętą rękę - powiedziała Podeszła do mnie i opatrzyła mi rękę. Wyszliśmy z jaskini, musiałem o coś zapytać... Co to za wyspa - spytałem Wyspa Nocy - odpowiedziała Nie rozumiem, na mojej wyspie zabijamy smoki i nikt nie umie powiedzieć o nich nic pozytywnego, a ty jesteś... - powiedziałem ale mi przerwała Inna... - dopowiedziała No... Tak, ale to tak jak ja, nie tresuje smoków ale nigdy ich nie zabijałem... - powiedziałem wyrzucili mnie z wyspy za tresowanie smoków - powiedziała Ja uciekłem... - powiedziałem Dlaczego?? - Spytała Byłem pośmiewiskiem, wszyscy mnie wyśmiewali... - odpowiedziałem Naprawdę? Czemu? - powiedziała Widzisz, jestem chudy i słaby... - powiedziałem z zażenowaniem Możemy to zmienić, pomogę ci! - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się Naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc? - spytałem z niedowierzeniem Naprawdę! - powiedziała A powiesz mi jak masz na imię - spytałem z ciekawością Anabell, a ty - spytała Czkawka, a twoje smoki - zapytałem To jest Szczerbatek, a to Diana - powiedziała Poszliśmy, zaczęliśmy trenować. Trenowaliśmy codziennie przez bardzo długi czas, teraz mam 19 lat a Anabell 18. Latamy razem na smokach, Nocnych Furiach. Ja latam na Szczerbatku, a Anabell na Dianie. Dzisiaj obchodzę 20 urodziny. Anabell dała mi zbroje''(taką jak w JWS2). Właśnie latamy, lecimy nad jakomś wyspą. Atakują nas...'' Perspektywa Anabell Zaatakowali nas. Czkawka! Oberwał i leci w dół. Już miałam go złapać, ale spadł. Zauważyłam że jestem w wielkim stadzie smoków. Zabierają jedzienie ludziom z wioski jedzienie, więc podleciałam na przud i stanęłam na Dianie przodem do smoków Język smoków Dlaczego kradniecie im jedzenie? - spytałam Dla czerwonej śmierci - powiedział jakiś smok '' ''Nie musicie tam wracać, lećcie do smoczego sanktuarium, do Alfy - powiedziałam Komiec smoczego Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się na ziemi, patrze w górę i widzę Anabell. Zastanawiam się co ona robi z tymi smokami... Mieszkańcy tej wioski wyglądają znajomo, ale nie wiem dlaczego... Perspektywa Anabell Smoki nie były przkonane, ale powiedziałam im jakie będą miały warunki, zgdziły się i poleciały. Natychmiast podleciałam do Czkawki. Pomogłam mu wstać. Trochę się poobijał. Mieszkańcy wioski chcieli zaatakować Dianę. Nie pozwole na to... Zostawcie ją! - krzyknęłam Przecierz to smok - pwiedział jeden mieszkaniec No i co? One też czują, pomyśleliście? - powiedziałam A co to kogo obchodzi? - Kolejny z wyspy A może nas! - Powiedział Czkawka Więc zostawcie ją, jasne? - powiedziałam stanowczo Bo co?! - powiedział jakiś młody wiking Bo to moja przyjaciółka i nie pozwole żeby coś się jej stało - powiedziałam wściekle Haha i co? Może powiesz jej żeby nas zjadła? - powiedział znów ten młody wiking Nie... Ona nie. Ale oni... Może? - powiedziałam i gwizdnęłam a za mną pojawiła się masa smoków I co dalej jesteście tacy pewni siebie? - powiedział Czkawka YYY... - mieszkańcy tej wioski nie wydusili nic innego Smoki nie będą już atakować tej wyspy, zapewniam was - powiedziałam kierując wzrok na wikinga do którego zwracają się ,,wodzu Skąt możemy mieć pewność? - spytał ten ,,wódz Bo tego dopilnujemy - powiedziałam Możecie powiedzieć z kąt przybyliście? - powiedział ,,wódz Z odległej wyspy - wtrącił Czkawka Chodźcie za mną... - powiedział wódz A o nie prosze się nie martwić nie są niebezpieczne - powiedziałam pokazując na Dianę i Szczerbatka który dopiero przybył Dobrze chodźcie - powtórzył i poszliśmy Weszliśmy do chaty i ,,wódz'' pokazał nam żebyśmy usiedli...'' A więc zkoro wasza wyspa jest taka odległa to co tu robicie? - spytał Często podróżujemy - powiedział Czkawka A powiecie jak się nazywacie? - spytał Ja jestem Anabell, a to jest... -powiedziałam Czkawka - Powiedział Czkawka, a ,,wódz'' posmutniał'' Coś się stało? - spytałam Mój syn nazywał się Czkawka - powiedział z żalem w głosie Jak to nazywał się? - spytałam z żalem Bo uciekł jakieś siedem lat temu - powiedział Dlaczego? -spytałam Bo wszyscy mu dokuczali, a ja się nie interesowałem... - powiedział i spuścił głowę, Czkawka również To tak jak ja... - powiedział cichutko Czkawka ale wódz usłyszał Co??! - powiedział No... Ja też uciekłem siedem lat temu - powiedział Czkawka A powiedz ile masz lat - poprosił 20 - powiedział Czkawka To nie możliwe... - powiedział wódz To znaczy... że Czkawka to najprawdopodobniej... syn... - wykrztusiłam z wrażenia tylko tyle Tak... na to wygląda - odpowiedział wódz A co to za wyspa? - spytałam bo pojęcia nie mam Berk... - powiedział czkawka Anabell, ty jesteś dla Czkawki... - spytał,pan ciekawski Przyjaciółką, jest dla mnie jak Brat - odpowiedziałam Wychowywaliśmy się razem od... no wiesz... - powiedział Czkawka Nauczyłam go wszystkiego o smokach... i często podróżujemy szukając nowych gatunków... - powiedziałam Nasze smoki i my jesteśmy jak jedność... - powiedział Czkawka Nie rozumiem... - powiedział wódz my dla smoków i smoki dla nas zrobimy wszystko - powiedziałam Aha... Zostaniecie na wyspie? - spytał z nadzieją No... W sumie.. Czemu nie? - powiedział i popatrzył na mnie No to ustalone, dziś wieczorem robimy przyjęcie na waszą cześć! Jak chcecie to rozejrzyjcie się po wyspie... - powiedział Dzięki! - powiedział Czkawka i wyszliśmy Wyszliśmy i poszliśmy w stronę naszych smoków. Przywitały nas. Poszliśmy w stronę wielkiej areny. Ćwiczyli tam młodzi wikingowie. Podeszliśmy bliżej i zobaczyliśmy jak walczą ze śmiertnikiem. Nie mogliśmy na to patrzeć. Bez namysły weszliśmy na arenę. Podszedł do mnie smok. Podrapałam go pod brodą i zasnął padając na ziemię. Podeszli do nas młodzi wikingowie... Co wy tu robicie? - spytał jeden wiking I co zrobiliście z tym smokiem? - spytała ładna dziewczyna Kim jesteście? - pwiedział wiking prowadzący ćwiczenia Jesteśmy osobami które nie pozwolą żeby coś się stało smokom - nie widzieli naszych smoków Po co? To maszyny do zabijania - powiedział jeden w moim wieku Po to! - powiedziałam i zawołałam smoki gwiżdżąc Czy to... Są... - Spytali Nocne Furie? Tak, to są Nocne Furie - powiedział Czkawka To nasi przyjaciele! - wtrąciłam Smoki? Przyjaciółmi? Serio? - powiedzieli Tak! A wy czemu z nimi walczycie? To mądre i niesamowite stworzenia, które dodają życiu barw... - powiedział Czkawka Wyglądasz jakoś znajomo.... - powiedział prowadzący Ta...W to nie wątpie... - powiedział Czkawka Czyli się znamy? - powiedział znów Możliwe... Byłem na tej wyskie lata temu... - powiedział Czy... ty... -powiedział ale nie dokończył Czkawka - Szepnęłam szturchając Czkawkę w ramię Szturchnęłam Czkawkę w ramię pokazując na budzącego się śmiertnika. Kwną głową na znak że mogę do nie go podejść... Perspektywa Czkawki Anabell poszła do smoka. A na mnie się patrzyli jak na wariata Czkawka! To ty?! - powiedział ten prowadzący Tak... Pyskacz? - powiedziałem nie pewnie Tak! Gdzieś ty się podziawał?! - powiedział A... na takiej jednej wyspie - popatrzyłem na Anabell Czy to twoja... - kolejny ciekawski Przyjaciółka... - powiedziała Anabell podchodząc do mnie Czekaj... Czy to ten chuderlak? - spytał jeden wiking Chuderlak? - spytała Anabell Sączysmark, prawda? - powiedziałem z gniewem w głosie Czkawuś? - pwiedział Nie nawidzę jak mnie tak nazywają, pokazałem to. Podszedłem do Smarka i mu przywaliłem i powaliłem go na ziemię... Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - powiedziałem Uwierz, to to nic... - powiedziała Anabell Czkawka? - powiedziała ta ładna dziewczyna Czy... Astrid?! - spytałem Zmieniłeś się... - powiedziała Ta... Ty też się zmieniłaś - powiedziałem Przez te siedemlat nic, a nic nie zmądrzeli... - powiedziała wzdychając i pokazując na Bliźniaki i Smarka Jeszcze prubuje cię zdobyć? - spytałem Tak... - odpowiedziała Chyba złagodniałaś - palnąłem modląc się żeby mnie nie pobiła Tak... Trochę... - powiedziała No... - powiedziałem Jak je wytresowaliście - spytała O czym tak rozmawiacie - spytała potchodząca do nas Anabell Astrid się pyta jak je wytresowaliśmy - powiedziałem No... powiem wam... kiedyś... - powiedziała Co? Czemu - spytała Astrid Nie ważne... To nie jest taki proste... - powiedziała z żalem No dobrze... nie naciskamy.... To co? Idziemy? Szczerbatek Cię polubił... - powiedziałem Haha.. słodki jest - powiedziała Astrid i poszliśmy Perspektywa Astrid Nie sądziłam że smoki to takie miłe stworzenia. A Czkawka.... Oh... Na prawdę przystojny. Taki tajemniczy, Taki PRZYSTOJNY!!!...... Zaraz... o czym ja myślę!! Czy... ja... nie... to nie możliwe.... Ja ... ja... ja się... ja się zakochałam! Ale jak to możliwe... Ja przez 12 lat mu dokuczałam... a teraz się w nim zakochałam... Przez te 7 lat myślałam o nim kilka razy... A teraz nie wiem jak mogłam... Perspektywa Anabell No pięknie! Spytali o to, o co się obawiałam! No bo jak wytłumaczyć że nie wytresowałam smoków? Jestem teraz przygnębiona... Ale tego nie pokaże. Jestem twardsza niż myślą... Niż myśli Czkawka! A zna mnie jak siostre... Jest wieczór, idziemy do twierdzy... Jak jest na takich zabawach? - spytałam Czkawkę Nigdy nie byłaś - powiedział Nie... A ty - spytałam W,łaściwie to byłem raz... nie jest tak źle... - powiedział i się uśmiechną Aha... To idziemy? - powiedziałam No to chodź! - powiedział i weszliśmy do środka W śodku była muzyka, Jedzenie i prawie cała wioska! Podeszliśmy do stołu gdzie była cała akademia bliźnaki się bili, a Sączysmark rozmawiał ze Śledzikiem... A tym o co znów poszło? - spytał Czkawka Kto to wie? - powiedzieli Anabell jak Ci się podoba na wyspie - spytał Śledzik Wyspa jest piękna! Bardzo mi się podoba! - odpowiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam Cieszę się - powiedział wódz, który stanął za nami 'Impreza trwała kilka godzin. Po imprezie poszliśmy do domu wodza. Nie mogłam spać, więc poszłam polatać z Dianą. Latałyśmy trochę i wylądowałyśmy na plaży. Byłam zamyślona i Diana to zauważyła... '''''Czasem żałuję że rozumiem smoki... Anabell? - powiedziała Diana Yyy... Tak? Co jest Diana - spytałam Widzę że coś cię trapi! Wiesz że możesz mi ufać... - powiedziała No dobra... Wiesz... Jak byliśmy na arenie, To ta Astrid spytała jak wytresowaliśmy smoki! I co ja mogę powiedzieć?! - powiedziałam Rozumiem... - powiedziała Cieszę się... W końcu wychowałyśmy się jak siostry, znasz mój każdy ruch... - powiedziałam Ale przed Czkawką nie możesz wiecznie tego ukrywać! Wiem, rozumiem że to cię zbolało... - powiedziała Wiem że mnie rozumiesz, Szczerbek też... - powiedziałam i Diana zaciągnęła nosem Ktoś idzie! - powiedziała To Czkawka... Na szczęście... Co tu robisz? Jest środek nocy... - powiedział Czkawka Wiesz... nie mogłam spać... - powiedziałam Rozumiem... Też nie mogłem... - powiedział No widzisz... - pokierowałam wzrok na morze Anabelll... - zaczął Tak? - spytałam Bo... widzę że coś cię trapi, jeśli mogę Ci jakoś pomóc to powiedz... - powiedział No... Pamiętasz jak Astrid spytała jak je wytresowaliśmy? - spytałam No... tak - powiedziałam To dla mnie trudne... ale... To było jak miałam 6 lat. Na naszą wyspę napadł Drago. Mój ojciec był wodzem. Nie miałam matki... To znaczy nigdy jej nie poznałam. Ojciec ukrył mnie i poszedł walczyć... Kiedy wszyskie ryki, piski i krzyki ucichły wyszłam... to co zobaczyłam wstrząsnęło mną... Byłam jedyną żyjącą istotą na wyspie... Uciekłam. Smoki się mną zaopiekowały, ale przysięgłam sobie zemstę! - powiedziałam Przez całe życie sądziłem że to ja mam... kiepsko... - powiedział Rozumiem.... - westchnęłam Wiesz... wracajmy już... - powiedział Ja wolę polatać... W tu jest za dużo wikingów...przez te wszystkie lata byłeś jedynym wikingiem z którym czułam się bezpieczna... teraz czuję się nieswojo... - powiedziałam wstając z kamienia na którym siedziałam Rozumiem cię... w śród smoków jest ci lepiej... No dobra... chodź to polatamy - powiedział i poleieliśmy Lataliśmy do rana. Czkawka się zmęczył usnął na Szczerbatku. Ja kiedy latam nie odczówam zmęczenia. Uwielbiam to! Gdy latam nic innego się nie liczy. Jest około dziewiątej. Czkawka się budzi... Dzień dobry - powiedziałam uśmiechając się C...co jest? - spytał zmieszany Zasnąłęś na Szczerbatku, to cię nie budziłam - powiedziałam Która jest godzina? - spytał trochę przebudzony Około dziewiątej. A co? - powiedziałąm Wioska zaraz się obudzi... wracajmy... - powiedział No dobra... - powiedziałam i polecieliśmy Wracaliśmy i usłyszeliśmy ryczenie drzewokosa. Podlecieliśmy tam. Był ranny. Czkawka ma dar uspokajania. Podszedł do smoka i po woli go uspokajał. Ja w tym czasie opatrzyłam mu skrzydło. Polubił Czkawkę. Cały czas go liże co śmiesznie wygląda. Podziękował nam i polecieliśmy. Dolecieliśmy do wioski dość szybko. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i wódz zaczą rozmowę... Chcielibyście trenować tu wasze smoki? - spytał Po Czkawce zobaczyłam że się cieszy Na prawdę? - spytał Czkawka Tak... Moglibyście trenować naszych rekrutów? - spytał wódz Nie ma sprawy! - wtrąciłam No to ustalone! Kiedy możecie zaczynać? - spytał No to może od razu? - powiedziałam Świetnie! Zajęcia będą na arenie - powiedział To my już pójdziemy - powiedział Czkawka i poszliśmy Nie mogę w to uwierzyć Czkawka! - powiedziałam po drodze W miejscu gdzie przedtem je zabijano będzie się je szkolić! Niesamowite! - powiedział Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu, wszyscy już tam byli... Cześć! Co tu robicie? - spytała Astrid podchodząc do nas Będziemy trenować was i smoki - powiedział Czkawka Co? Ten zdechlak i ta panienka będą nas trenować?! - spytał Sączysmark Coś powiedział?! - powiedziałam ze złością w głosie To co słyszałąś! - powiedział Perspektywa Czkawki Z Astrid patrzeliśmy na Anabell i Smarka. Astrid nie była pewna chyba o co chodzi... Dlaczego Anabell się tak denerwuje? - spytała Astrid Nie lubi jak ktoś mówi na nią panienka, a na mnie... no wiesz... - Czy Anabell jest silna? - spytała Tak.! Przez te lata dużo trenowaliśmy... A co? - powiedziałem To zapowiada się ciekawie... - powiedziała Ta... streszczając to co za chwilę się stanie, to Smark nie wyjdzie z tąd o własnych siłach... - powiedziałem Anabell najpierw podroczyła się ze Smarkiem, a potem go trochę poturbowała... Ale sądziłem że będzie gorzej... I przeszliśmy do lekcjii... Ok! Przepraszam, ale mnie poniosło - powiedziała Anabell Nigdy więcej jej tak nie nazywaj... Teraz potraktowała cię ulgowo - powiedziałem do Smarka Dobra lepiej przejdźmy do zajęć. Czeka nas trochę roboty - powiedziała Anabell Perspektywa Anabell Otworzyłam klatki i wypuściłam smoki.... Pewnie wypuść je żeby nas wszystkich pożarły! - wtrącił Śledzik Sądziłam że jest w was więcej odwagi... - powiedziałam oswajając ponocnika Co? Jak ty to? Jak ty to robisz? - Spytali Teraz Anabell robi to co Czkawka w JWS Śledzik spokojnie ona nic ci nie zrobi - powiedziałam do trzęsącego się Śledzika No ok! - powiedział Czkawka Powiedzcie co wiecie o swoich smokach... - powiedziałam patrząc na Śledzika YYY... no dobrze.... Gronkiel jest przedstawicielem klasy głazożernej - powiedział Śledzik No dobra, to teraz Sączysmark - powiedziałam Koszmar ponocnik ma zdolność samozapłonu i umie dać popalić - powiedział Ok... Bliźniaki, co wiecie o zębirogu - spytałam Jedna z głów daje gaz, - powiedziała Szpadka A druga go podpala... - dokończył Mieczyk I jest ekstra wybuch! - powiedzieli w churku Dobrze, a ty Astrid co wiesz? - spytał Czkawka Śmiertniki strzelają kolcami z ogona przez co są bardzo niebezpieczne - powiedziała Dobrze! Wiecie jak nazwiecie swoje smoki? - spytałam Ja ją nazwę Sztukamięs - powiedział Śledzik A ja go Hakokieł - powiedział Sączysmark My ich nazwiemy Wym i Jot! - powiedziały bliźniaki Ją nazwę Wichura - powiedziała Astrid Ok! Jutro dostaniecie siodła, a na dzisiaj koniec! - powiedziałam i wszyscy się rozeszli Wszyscy się rozeszli, poza Astrid która zaczęła rozmawiać z Czkawką. Ja w tym czsie zaczęłam robić projekty siodeł... Po godzinie skńczyłam, A Czkawka przestał rozmawiać z Astrid. Podeszłam do nich. Spytałam Astrid jak podoba się jej Wichura. Odpwiedziała że jast piękną i wrażliwą smoczycą, ale i niebezpieczną. Zamieniłam z nią kilka słówek, a potem z Czkawką... Widać że się dogadujecie - powiedziałam Czy ty powiedziałaś że siodła dostaną jutro?! - spytał `Czkawka Tak, a co? - powiedziałam Nie wyrobie się z projektami! - powiedział Zrobiłam je! Pomogę Ci z robieniem siodeł i pójdzie szybko - powiedziałam Na serio je zrobiłaś? - spytał,a jamu je dałam Tak! - doodałam Nie mówiłaś że umiesz robić siodła! - powiedział No widzisz... Chodź do kuźni! - powiedziałam i poszliśmy Poszliśmy do kuźni i spędziliśmy tam z pięć godzin. Skończyliśmy. Efekt jest niezły! poszliśmy do domu. Jest już puźno. Pszliśmy spać. Jutro mamy zajęcia o 10... Wstałam o wschodzie słońca. Poszłam polatać z Dianą. Latałyśmy do wpół do dziesiątej. Poleciałyśmy na arenę. Był tam już Czkawka.... i Astrid! Coś się tu kroi!! Podeszłam do nich i dołązyłam się do rozmowy. Po piętnastu minutach przyszła reszta... Cześć! - powiedziała Astrid Cześć! - odpowiedzieli To teraz dostaniecie siodła - powiedziałam i z Czkawką rozdaliśmy siodła. Prepraszam że nie wrzucam! Na miałam pomysłów! Spróbuję coś wrzucić, ale to będzie słaby next! Jakoś nie mam do tego głowy. Źle się czuję i w ogóle nic nie pomaga. I żadnego koma! Nie ma komów - Nie ma nexta! Chyba logiczne?! Od kilku miesięcy prowadzimy regularnie zajęcia w (Teraz) Smoczej Akademii. Każdy już bardzo dobrze lata. No.. Może poza Smarkiem którego nie słucha Hakokieł. Czkawka, zaraz po mnie jest najszybszy w SA. Astrid jest uż za nim, a reszta... muszą jeszcze poćwieczyć... Tak, zdecydowanie poćwiczyć! Ja, bo chyba nikt inny nie, zauważyłam że oni coś do siebie czują!Prawie wszędzie chodzą razem, Bardzoo dużo rozmawiają ze sobą i takie tam. Jesteśmy na wyspie ponad rok. Teraz jestem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Widzę jak straszliwiec pędzi w moją stronę. Był tak rozpędzony, że by niewychamował! Złapałam go... Co jet maluchu? - spytałam Nie dobrze! Drago! Drago tutaj płynie! Co? Nie dobrze! - powiedziałam po smoczemu Muszę powiedzieć Czkawkce! Diana! Lecimy! -dodałam Czkawka! Czkawka! - wołałam biegnąc w jego stronę! Co się stało? Drago tu płynie!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach